User talk:A F K When Needed
Triforce 14 (Talk) 12:54, 28 August 2009 Hi. A F K When 13:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hello. and welcome to zeldapedia! and yeah dont know what you were trying to there, but there are a few things on this wiki that are a little different than Wikianswers.'--C2' 13:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not active on WikiAnswers, and I know they've just the one skin which is pretty different. :I'm active on a lot of "normal" wikis throughout Wikia, and I've never encountered the problems I've seen here. It refuses to let me to put text in an orange box. That's just... sad... A F K When 13:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::show me an example.'--C2' 13:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::k A F K When 13:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) huh. im not the best at coding but maybe ask an admin....'--C2' 15:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Can you add |link=User talk:A F K When Needed]] to your signature image? While we may "fail at wikicoding" we still have some. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Or simply |link=User:A F K When Needed]], as I see that's what you were pointing the redirect at. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but no, I cannot and will not. ::Reason #1 - I'm not active here and ::Reason #2 - Please keep in mind that's not my Zeldapedia Signature - it's my Wikia Signature. ::Nearly every Wikia has different Policies on Signatures, and they all expect you to abide by them, regardless of the existing Policies on other Wikia sites. ::I'm not active here, in all probability I'll never edit outside my Talk Page ever again (and then only to respond to people talking to me). I have to deal with sites that disallow Signature Templates, sites that have a restriction on the length of your signature, etc. ::I'm not going to cause a lot of hassle for something that may well never happen again (me signing here) ::Thanx for trying, however. A F K When 10:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: I presume you mean my Signature code? Otherwise... I've never seen such code used in the way you describe. A F K When 10:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::We don't have a signature policy, but you're the one who uploaded the image, so clearly you care. If you added the coding, well, just click the image: The last time I checked, link= works across all wikis on Wikia. It just changes the link on the image to point at something of your choice (your user page, for instance) rather than the file page. All I'm trying to tell you is that there is an easier way to use the image rather than turning the file page into a redirect. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) And the file page needs to be visible for maintenance reasons.—'Triforce' 14 17:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :You just have to click on Redirected from which is displayed when you are redirected from an image. A F K When 20:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::But you're missing the point. If you use the link=, it will link directly to your user page. The function works across all wikis. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Forgive me, but no - I'm really not missing the point. Don't get me wrong; you all mean well, I appreciate it. :::It will work on all wikis - true. :::It will have an effect on any other wiki I contribute to - false. It's generally policy to spcifically have the page redirect to your user page, not just have the image redirect'' :::It will change (= make even longer) my signature on all wikis - true. :::I plan on being active here, and thus will make use of it - false. A F K When 21:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) (RI) Right... # link=User:A_F_K_When_Needed is now in my signature image # You can access the page of the image - and should you not know how like Triforce seemingly doesn't - I can give you a URL # Since that should be it covered, please for the love of God don't come on my talk page moaning about a signature which is used nowhere except my own talk page - it's just not important # With all that out of the way - general chatter is welcomed. A F K When 15:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC)